


Ridgebacks, Car Parks, and Worry Warts

by AwakeAt2AM



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeAt2AM/pseuds/AwakeAt2AM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis worries unnecessarily and Prompto starts to wonder why the usually arrogant crown prince started acting like a cross between a scared child and his overbearing adviser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridgebacks, Car Parks, and Worry Warts

“Remind me why hiding in a car park is a good idea.” Noctis hissed as he and Prompto did their best to hide from the rather large fiend that was blocking their escape route.

“Dunno. ‘s your idea.” Prompto whispered back as he reloaded his gun. The blond got the feeling he’d need it soon.

“It was not.” Noctis grumbled, squishing himself into the corner. “Gods, this is bad.”

“Well, y’walked us right into it Noct. Was following your lead, remember?” Prompto snorted, looking away from the prince to see if the fiend was coming this way. He hadn’t seen the fiend in a little while, but could hear a loud thump of sorts. He couldn’t tell if it was the fiend or someone slamming a door, though. After all, they were in a car park. “Speaking of, how’s that lead now?”

Though he couldn’t see it, Prompto was sure that the prince was leering at him. “I would smack you right now if I didn’t not want to draw that thing’s attention to us.”

“Hey, you’re the smart one here. If anyone can pull a plan out of their ass, it’s you.” Prompto shot back with a grin.

Noctis made a face. “I don’t even know why I’m friends with you.” Prompto had to bite back a chuckle. “Ignis is going to kill us when we get back.”

“Scold’s more like it. Cor’s gonna be the one to kill us.” Prompto sighed. And Prompto was going to make sure they got back. It was a strong, protective feeling deep in his gut. It was all he could think about. The feeling was a little surreal to him since he usually didn’t protect Noctis alone (usually it was Ignis and Gladio that did the real ‘protecting’ bit). He wondered if this was how the other two felt when they all went into battle together.

“Gods, what are we even going to tell them?” The prince leaned his head back against the concrete wall.

The blond shrugged. “Dunno. We’ll think of somethin’, right?” Noctis was about to open his mouth to respond when there were more thumping of the loud variety. It was too loud and too fast to be car doors. The boys looked at each other.

“Shit.” No sound came from that particular uttering, but Prompto knew the prince well enough to have caught it.

Prompto wasn’t used to being the one who came up with the plan but didn’t see one coming out of Noctis any time soon. He wasn’t used to seeing the prince scared out of his wits. If this had been any other situation Prompto would’ve felt a little put off (Prompto did toot his own horn in regards to his sharpshooting, and there was reason for it), but he understood right then. They didn’t have Gladio’s strength or Ignis’ magic. They were also up against an enemy that usually would require all four of them for a quick (and safe) takedown.

But they had been up against this kind of fiend before. They’d been up against it enough that the four of them had gotten killing this type down to a science. Its weak spot was right between its shoulders. Even if Ignis and Gladio weren’t there they still had at least a little advantage.“It’s one of the Ridgebacks, right?”

Noctis blinked. “Uh, yeah, I think so.” The prince’s eyes went wide. “You don’t think-”

“I’ll distract it while you work your magic.” Prompto said with a wink and a smirk. Noctis didn’t look impressed. The blond rolled his eyes. “C’mon. There aren’t any other fiends here. Just that one bastard. You don’t need me to cover you. Since when’ve you been worryin’ so much?”

Noctis looked away fast, rubbing at the back of his head. “I know.”

Something was wrong and the blond knew it. He’d have all the time in the world to pry when they got out of this, though. Prompto squeezed his friend’s shoulder. “We okay to do this? Or does that pretty head of yours have a better plan?”

“No. We can do it.” Noctis said. “Just be-”

“Don't. Y’sound like Ignis. Stop it. I’m supposed to be your bad influence.” Prompto added a flourish of mock-hurt at the last sentence.

Noctis snorted, a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips. “Are we going to do this or what?”

Prompto nodded, venturing out from their hiding spot. It was good timing since the Ridgeback, a huge lizardlike fiend, had just rounded the corner. It sat at the other end, though. Prompto was going to need to get it closer if Noctis was going to jump on it. “Hey, you big bastard!” Prompto called out, waving his free hand around. “You just gonna sit there or what?”

The Ridgeback didn’t need much more provocation than that. It stared at the blond with its massive red eyes for two seconds before it started to charge. Prompto made a dash away from the hiding spot, trying to keep enough distance between himself and the creature so he could aim properly. He shot at the Ridgeback’s feet in an attempt to slow it down enough for Noctis to get on its back. It was working, but in the process it got too close. It lifted one large foot and swiped at the blond, knocking him to the ground hard enough that he saw stars.

Prompto was on his feet again almost instantaneously, just in time to see Noctis get up on the fiend’s back and run a greatsword between its shoulder blades. The fiend let out a garbled roar before finally collapsing. The blond let out a sigh of relief. It’s not like he doubted that he and Noctis could do it, but it was still a relief it had turned out alright. The blond grinned and held up his hand for a high five when Noctis came over, but instead of their usual post-victory routine he got “Are you okay?” paired with a paranoid expression.

Prompto was confused and it showed quite visibly on his face. “Yeah, you?”

“I’m fine, but you took a pretty hard fall. Are you-” Noctis touched Prompto’s arm and the blond cringed and took a step back. “You’re not.”

“It’s just a scratch, it’s fine.” Prompto waved it off, rolling his eyes. “Sheesh, who are you and what’ve y’done with Noctis?”

When his arm felt magically better he knew Noctis cast a healing spell. “Things have gotten harder lately. I know you’ve got my back. I’ve just… Got to pay more attention. I’ve got your hide to worry about as well as my own.”

Prompto rolled his eyes, hooking one arm around the prince’s shoulders. “Gods, did Stella really turn you into THAT much of a worry wart? Soon enough you’ll be sayin’ you’re thinkin’ about settling down and having two point five kids.”

“Prompto, I swear to the Gods…”

“Love you too, sweetie.”

Noctis shoved his way out from under Prompto’s arm and shoved his own hands in his pockets. Prompto could swear he heard a badly restrained laugh. “Gods, you are so annoying.”

The blond caught up to the prince, falling into stride next to him. His grin was a wide one. “But you love that about me. Don’t deny it.”

“Yeah, sure.” It was a little late, but they high fived. Nothing more to worry about than Cor’s reaction when they got home. The battle was over and they won.


End file.
